


依赖

by Popcat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Spock (Star Trek), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcat/pseuds/Popcat
Summary: 简介：Jim被骑得直叫娘。(K/S)





	依赖

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophieeeee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/gifts).



Spock从自己的浴室门滑开的那一刻就从冥想的状态中转醒，但是他并没有起身，也没有睁开眼睛，而是闭着眼睛用耳朵捕捉这个不请自来的入侵者轻手轻脚地移动的声音。床铺倾斜晃动和随之而来的轻微嘎吱声预示着这个入侵者爬上了他的床铺，随后Spock感到他的毯子被掀开，一个声音咕哝着入侵了他的私人空间，。

那个躯体在他的身侧躺下，Spock从床垫的陷落中判断出他现在正用手撑着自己的身体靠近Spock，而毯子随着他的动作被抬起滑落到下方，发出沙沙的摩擦声。在他们之间的距离足够贴近后，那只撑着床垫的手收起，落在Spock的身上。几根手指轮流划过上衣的布料，指尖贴着布料的纹路移动，这让Spock想起了某种被古地球人视作摧毁海上船舶的腕足类生物。随着几次幅度逐渐加大的摸索过后，那只手放弃寻找Spock上衣下摆上的突破口，而是直接抓住布料上的褶皱将整个上衣拉起，另一只微凉的手紧接着贴上了Spock裸露的肋骨。Spock睁开眼睛，微弱的光线让他观察到旁边的那个影子整个向下潜去，而他的属于毯子的影子随着对方的移动而鼓胀起来。

“舰长。”Spock对着那个影子说道，然而没有得到应答。

Jim微凉的鼻尖和喷吐的气息扫过Spock的肋骨，他的头发在Spock的下巴下方移动着，Spock能够感觉到Jim在他的胸前盲目地嗅闻亲吻，好像一只年幼多毛的动物。据Spock所知，人类的嘴唇周边神经丰富，因此触觉敏锐，故此Jim正有目的地在他的胸前用自己嘴唇的触觉感官搜寻着某个确切的位置。片刻过后，准确来说是二点三五秒后，Jim的嘴唇碰触到了他要寻找的目标，他在碰到那点凸起的那一刻便立即用嘴唇包住了它，随后用舌头抵着它吮吸起来，发出微弱的吮吸声。此外，Jim的另外一只手将Spock的上衣向上推起，手掌放在Spock另一侧的肋骨上方，整个盖住那一侧的肌肉。这种行为模式和一个在哺乳期女性人类的乳房上掠取食物的人类婴儿十分相似。但很显然，Spock不能产生乳汁，而Jim Kirk早已渡过了需要液体食物才能存活发育的年龄。

对此，Spock不打算采取任何行动，因为这种情况并非第一次发生，Spock对如何处理企业号舰长闯入他的私人空间并且用嘴唇吮吸他的乳头的情况已经有所经验。四分三十六点四秒过后，Jim吮吸的力度减弱了，他的呼吸频率和心率也渐渐放缓，两分二十点五秒后，Jim的嘴唇离开了，他呼出的气息让Spock感觉到自己胸前的局部皮肤温度有所下降。Spock思索了片刻，从一直不变的平躺姿势转向面向对方的侧躺。

那双手向后滑去，手指扣在Spock的脊背上，在他脊椎处的凹陷处摩挲着。

“舰长。”Spock再次说道，伸出手搭在Jim的后颈上，短而坚硬的发茬在他的感觉敏锐的指尖上留下一连串的刺痛感。

“甜心，叫我Jim。”Jim口齿不清地嘟哝了几声，用鼻子蹭了蹭Spock胸前的毛发，他的手重新缩回前方，搭在Spock右腹下侧仍然包扎着绷带的创口上，手指绕着伤口的包扎打转。室内重新陷入一片静谧，只有两人的呼吸声和企业号运行的声响在背景中低沉的轰鸣，Spock一言不发，也没有移动，任凭Jim的手贴近他的伤口。

一分零五点六秒后，Jim的手下移越过裤腰上的松紧伸进Spock的睡裤内。这个动作显示出的意图让Spock快速考虑了一下自己的选择，随后他决定以造成损伤最小的方式顺应Jim的行为。Spock起身的时候Jim的动作顿了顿，不过他很快就从Spock轻推他的肩膀的行为中明白了Spock的意思，于是Jim移动着变成平躺姿势好让Spock半骑坐在他的身上。Spock抬起身移动着双腿将自己的睡裤褪下足够的距离，伸出手从枕头下取出润滑——为防止不必要的擦伤。在Spock准备的时候Jim轻声咒骂着自己的裤子，一阵和布料和拉链搏斗的声响后，他急躁地伸出手拍了一下Spock的臀部。Spock降低自己的高度，直到臀部碰到Jim坚硬的勃起。Spock在进入的过程中缓缓地呼了一口气，然而这种轻微的声响被Jim响亮的呻吟声所覆盖。Jim呻吟着开始向上顶撞，Spock不得不伸手按住人类的胯骨限制他的动作以免受伤。在夺取了主导权后，Spock才开始缓慢地将人类的阴茎完全吞没直到根部，随后以不会拉扯到自己的伤口稳定的频率上下起伏起来，他的阴茎已经充血坚硬，乳头在空气总挺立者。毫无疑问，Spock发现自己确实从这种行为得到了性快感，Jim在他身下挣扎扭动，想要得到更多属于自己的那一份。在Spock感觉自己已经准备充足之后，他放松了压在人类胯骨上的手，Jim立即抓着他的臀部开始用力并且快速地向上顶撞起来。Jim持续这个频率与他性交大约十分钟后——他衡量时间的精准性因为逐渐积累的性快感有所下降——Spock从他们接触皮肤的心灵感应传来的情绪浪潮和Jim的反应意识到人类到达了性高潮。同时他也注意到Jim在高潮的时候不仅仅是在呻吟和呼喊他的名字，他也听到了另一个代表“母亲”的词反复出现。这从另一个方面证明了Spock之前对Jim偏好的推断。

Jim的手指深深地陷进Spock的臀部下方和大腿上方的交接处，当Jim的阴茎从他的后穴中滑出后，Spock停顿了片刻才从Jim身上离开，重新回到他没有被Jim打扰之前的姿势，但是要使他的头脑进入到未被打扰的平静之中并不容易，因为他感觉到刚刚用于性交的那部分肌肉目前正处于被过度刺激的状态。

“我的天呐，不知道哪样更糟。”Jim口齿不清地咕哝着，对于一次令人满意的性交来说这是一个不相衬的评价。Spock的肌肉仍然因为刚才的性高潮而温暖松弛。他在脑中对这个问题进行了分析，并做出了几个可能的假设，但是当他想要问询Jim以证实假设的时候他意识到人类的呼吸已经放缓，并进入了睡眠。


End file.
